


My Fate

by DallonIsNotHere



Series: Unfriended [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Unfriended (2014)
Genre: Angst, Character forgiveness, Fluff (kinda), George is still a cunt, Ghosts, M/M, THE SEQUEL TO THE UNFRIENDED! AU AND YOU HAVE TO READ THAT FIRST, but he's satisfied, but together !!!, everyone is dead and sad, ghost! au, john can finally tell Alex what he wanted to, modern! AU, or this'll make literally no sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9829571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DallonIsNotHere/pseuds/DallonIsNotHere
Summary: After he and all of his friends die at the hands of the vengeful ghost of George Frederick, Alexander Hamilton tries to accept his life as a ghost. At least he's surrounded by the people he cares about.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make a happy-ish sequel! Yay! It's still going to be sad but I can't kill everyone twice. It's a lot shorter than Unfriended, but that's because I planned out Unfriended for ages, while this was written on an impulse and sadness. Hope it's still good.

When Alex dies, he's in pain. When he wakes up, everything is blurry. He isn't sure how he knows it's blurry, because he's enclosed in darkness, but he just knows. His body-  _can he call it that?-_ is aching and sore, with an unfamiliar sensation. He links it to floating and freedom. He knows what he is. After his experiences, he knows it's all that can be, and he'd be a fool to deny it.

"Alexander?" Somebody asks, and Alex can locate the voice, he can feel it calling to him. Light reaches his eyes and his sight sharpens. "Alexander?" The person repeats. Alex wants to attach himself to the voice, because it's so _familiar_ and _caring._ Itmakes him feel loved. That's a nice feeling _._

When Alex grows accustomed to his more paranormal form, he is greeted by all of friends. His mind skims over the memories of their corpses, and suddenly seeing them is less pleasant. The concern in John's eyes, however, is something that Alex wouldn't like to ever forget. His eyes are wide, his lips parted slightly as he tries to find the right words. Even in this new life (or lack thereof), Alex is smitten with the dusting of freckles over his cheeks and nose. 

"It sounds terrible," John admits, "but I'm glad you're here with m- us." 

"I don't think I'd be able to cope without you guys anyway," Alex replies, and he's met with sad smiles in response. He hopes that someday soon they all recover, for an eternity of misery could not be terribly exciting.

"It isn't too dull," Eliza tries to cheer everyone, "we can still interact with each other, and watch those we love." More sad smiles. Alex can't summon anything wider, anything more genuine. He frowns, knowing that there are more important things to address. 

"Do you know where George went?" Alex asks, because he just can't believe that they can rely be at peace now. It's a concept that it simply impossible to grasp. 

"He hasn't showed up since he... well, since you," Thomas says, and the resignation in his tone physically _hurts_  Alex, because in life Thomas had seemed so _repulsive_ and the two had hated each other. Circumstances and pressure really have changed both of their personalities, and Alex can't tell if this is better or worse.

"He skulked off after you, um, died," James explains, and while he seems as awkward and quiet as ever, there isn't a cough, or a sniffle, and if death is now some great healer, why isn't Alex happy? If James isn't sick, why should Alex have to be sick of this afterlife when it's only just begun?

"He's with Samuel, who seems happier now, really," Eliza says, her voice softer than it had been while they had been Skyping, and Alex is glad that she's more at peace. Yes, they used to date, and yes, they dont anymore, but it doesn't change the fact that Eliza is a wonderful person that he cares about. 

"This sucks," Angelica says, a stark contrast to the false positivity of everybody else so far, "I'm stuck with the memory of me, my friends, my fucking _sister_ dying! And that absolute prick is off, probably killing someone else."

"I don't think he's to blame," John argues, "it's our fault, after all." 

"Don't say that," Alex says, "I'm the one who posted the video."

"We went along with you because we wanted to, Alex," Hercules sighs, "you don't need to act so fucking selfless. We're all here, okay?"

"But I-" Alex begins, but falters when he sees Lafayette shaking their head.

" _Non, tu n'es pas seul_ ," they say, "you don't need to be upset. We have all blamed ourselves when we have arrived."

" _I_ didn't," Jefferson replies, and Alex is surprised to notice that he is glad to have a sign of the past Thomas. "I was kind of distracted by my anger at the police for being slow shits and my fear that Jemmy would die." James blushes at that. Alex thinks he would, too, if John had said that.

Alex shifts awkwardly. Everybody looks so _translucent_ and _unnatural_ , and despite their words he is still convinced that it's his fault. Watching them all die so horrifically had completely changed his outlook on the world. Previously he had regretted his attitude to George minimally, as he could blame an entire school as well, but with these events it has become personal. Is it possible for a ghost to be suicidal? Alex supposes what he really wants is to be able to move on to something better than this, since he can't die again. 

"You guys need to talk less," Aaron states, and the familiarity of that one aggravating phrase holds so muc nostalgia that Alex wants to collapse, "and pay attention to the living world and paranormal world. I've found him." He doesn't need to clarify who this 'him' is. 

Everybody crowds around Aaron, a desperate curiosity and fear circulating around their bodies (well, born bodies, forms, possibly) that would be preferable to ignore.  Alex sighs, growing impatient.

"Where the hell is he?" 

"Patience," Aaron says.

"Do you think it's funny to lead us all on?" Hercules asks, still mistrustful in pressured situations, which Alex is surprised doesn't make him collapse with the memory of accidentally getting two people killed. 

"He isn't leading us on," John insists, "I know where he is. He's just hiding now because he knows we've found him." Alex doesn't know how anybody could expect him to focus when John speaking means that he has an excuse to look at John, which Alex would gladly do for the rest of the world's existence.

"I can see him," Angelica claims, her voice clear and urgent. In life, she was always so important and clever. Alex is content with the personalities of his friends post-mortem, as it allows a sense of normality. "Do you think he looks... guilty?" Alex doesn't he think he looks _anything_  because he can't see him and nobody is saying anything helpful to do with that.

Then, Alex notices him. He isn't sure 'hiding' is the best word to use anymore, for George Frederick is standing and staring at them. They're still in the Washington's house, since Alex, as their adopted son, lived there and died there, but George is standing behind the large glass doors that lead off to the garden. Alex can't tell if he's walking forwards. He hopes he isn't. Alex doesn't want George to encounter them because it could only mean bad things. 

"I can see you," George says, his voice constantly changing pitch with overwhelming emotion and insanity, "I got my revenge. I'm satisfied. Aren't I supposed to move on? Why aren't I moving on? I don't understand." He has, in fact, been walking closer, as he is now standing in the doorway.

"For a year I wanted you all dead. But I had to plan it, I had to wait for it. It was smart, no? I spent time making sure all of your parents and families would be out of the house for this _special_ day. I shifted school timetables and sent texts. It was easy. All of this- there was no stress! Ha-ha! I wanted my Sammy back, and he wanted me, so...so... I killed him and he was happy and I was happy but I wasn't _done_. They say that revenge is sweet, but it's bitter and sour. It doesn't make it any less pleasant, however. You deserved what you got. But-but you're all here for some reason and Im still here. I don't understand. I _can't_ understand," George continues, and this monologue is crushing because it disturbs Alex but also makes him regret everything. Including his thoughts at how upset George sounded that he couldn't be so bad. 

Unsurprisingly, Eliza is the first to speak; she has always had an ease in dealing with fragile people. 

"I'm afraid we may be trapped here forever, but that doesn't have to be a bad thing, George. You aren't alone anymore. I forgive you, because you're human and I'm sure we'd all do the same in your position," she says, and her voice is so gentle and soothing that George seems almost tired.

"You did not do any lasting damage on me and _mon_ _cher_ , despite your attempts. It is because we love each other. I care about everybody here. But that does not mean I have no, how you say, ah, mercy for you. Let people care about you," Lafayette says, but Alex is fairly certain that they haven't discussed this with Hercules, because he seems surprised (albeit pleased) with Lafayette still recognising their love for each other. It's sickengly cute but Alex appreciates the shifting mood.

"You say that now," George says, his tone becoming almost mocking, "but give it a year and you'll hate this."

"We already do," Angelica points out, "it doesn't mean we blame you."

"George!" Somebody- and Alex recognises the voice as Samuel Seabury's- calls from the distance, and when George visibly brightens, Alex has to force away a sigh of relief. It's not that he blames George, really! It's just that he can't help but feel unsettled in the man that killed him. It's reasonable, he hopes. Sam runs towards them. "George, I do hope you're not causing any trouble." 

"Of course not!" George drawls, his voice a complete contrast to how it had been previously. 

"Okay," Samuel says, then pauses, "love you." 

"Love you too," George replies easily, "can we go and scare little kids?" Samuel laughs shyly and shakes his head, pulling George away with him. 

"How cute," Thomas says, confused, and Alex finds himself agreeing. 

There's a moment of contemplative silence, Laf leaning against Herc's shoulder, Thomas and James glancing at each other, Aaron standing around awkwardly, Eliza and Angelica seeming to have a private chat of consolidation. Alex looks at John to find him staring at him.

"Alex," John says, "can I talk to you? Privately?" Alex nods.

"Let's leave," he suggests, and then John nods. Alex considers an attempt to hold his hand, before deciding that would be less than moronic. He also tries to ignore the sudden whispering from his friends, and he hates that this is the most normal event from the past twelve hours, when previously this would be out of the ordinary.

It becomes odd for him quickly, though, when he walks through a laughing, _living_ couple, who he envies completely, and they don't even notice. It makes him feel small and insignifanct and only reminds him just how dead he truly is, if he could ignore it in the slightest before.

"Alexander Hamilton, for once in your life- uh, sorry, you know what I mean- be quiet for a little bit," John begins, and Alex, despite these words, speaks again immediately.

"I don't even talk that much!" He protests, and John laughs, which Alex accepts as a beautiful symponhy.

"I'm sure, but still, no interruptions. Please," John replies, growing more serious. The two sit an a comfortable silence for a moment, watching the traffic completely ignore them. It's unfamiliar, especially when they live(d) in New York City, and Alex can't deny the longing and sadness that pulls on stomach.

"So-" Alex starts to say, since John isn't talking, but he quickly hushes him.

"Okay, Alex," John says, then inhales deeply, "I love you. And don't reply yet. I love you and I have for years and I know that it's obvious, but it never mattered because you're either oblivious or you hate me. And, knowing that you and I and all the others will live like this forever, that we won't have to be apart, it's given me all the courage to tell you this. I fucking love you, and in some ways I'm glad that we're like this, because I finally know there's nothing to be afraid of. Dad was wrong. I'm not going to Hell, and I get to love you forever." Alex is almost at a loss for words, because there's one thing he can think to say and he's decided that it's perfect.

"I love you so god damn much," Alex says breathily, and then his lips are against John's, and he is so glad that ghosts can touch each other, because it leaves him exhilarated in a way that never happened before. He couldn't limit himself to a thousand pages to describe his emotions at this moment. It's overwhelming and Alex is glad for it.

"Forever?" John says as they break apart.

"Forever," Alex repeats, because he's decided that it is finally a good word.

When they return to the Washingtons' house, which Alex is fairly sure they've all claimed as their residence for the next century or so, he's not even shocked to hear his friends engaging in a pointless conversation.

"No, Lafayette, we cannot follow them and sing the gay boy version of Kiss The Girl, that'd probably discourgage the pair of them," Aaron is scolding, but his voice trails off uncertainly when everyone else turns towards Alex and John, who are both flushed and returning to them.

They all burst in to cheers, picking up on the situation without any words because Alex couldn't be apathetic if he tried, anxhez fairly sure that John is such a hopeless romantic that it's written all over his face, too.

Alex watches as George and Martha Washington return home to find their adopted son dead in his bedroom, and as they call the police, melancholy and heartbroken, and it _hurts_ , it hurts that he can't console them, that they can't ever find out what truly happened. John squeezes his hand, and Alex can't pretend it helps completely, but he's hardly willing to let go. Everybody seems a bit sad, remembering their own families and the people they've left behind, because Alex knows that the Washingtons have reminded them that no matter how much they've come to terms with their deaths, there are other people who need to, other people who have no clue what awaits them on the other side. 

"Do you really think we'll all be okay?" John whispers to Alex. Alex looks around him. Hercules and Lafayette are hugging, his chin resting over the top of their head, and the two smiling both sadly and sweetly at each other. James and Thomas are like they're still crushing on each other even though they're dating, each looking at the other until the other looks up, and blushing crazily. Aaron, Angelica, and Eliza are talking and laughing, their usual smiles back and Alex thinks that one of them must have told something hilarious, because otherwise it'd be a major over reaction. In the distance, he can almost sense Sam and George, the former hopelessly in love and hopelessly helping the latter get their emotions and sanity back together. 

Alex realises that he can tell John his answer without any hesitation. 

"Yes." 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this was enjoyable, it was much nicer to write than Unfriended ^•^  
> It really is short and sweet, I guess


End file.
